The Last Dance
by SummerFairy
Summary: Set after ACC. During an event evening in Seventh Heaven, Tifa asks for a last dance to Cloud ; it can lead to many things... fluffy and romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dance**

 _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix._

 _Author note : It's my first time writing about Final Fantasy, I hope it's ok. It's fluffy and might be a little OOC, but I hope not too much._

 _This story was not beta-ed and english is not my native language. :(_

 _Please, read and review ;)_

 _Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete._

* * *

It was finally the end of the night, the last customers have just left and the bar fell in a welcoming silence. The night was great indeed, it was the first time Tifa was holding a theme evening and it was a success, people had welcome the idea of "Drink and Dance in Seventh Heaven" with happiness.

She herself really enjoyed the evening thanks to Cloud who said he could manage the bar alone, so with no worries she gladly accepted one, two and three dance... and a lot more. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that ended just above her knees with a nice amplitude so it was flying when she was dancing. Her back was visible through zipped black lace.

She danced with men customers, some were gentlemanly others have their eyes inexorably drifting towards her breast. Some were good dancers, others not that good to definitely bad, like a certain Turks named Reno. Her feet will remember him for the days to come... as well as all the others clumsy men.

Cloud was putting away the chairs, she was at the opposite side of the bar in the little corner that was used as a dance floor, watching him. She had hoped she would be able to dance with him, but no, it was not possible to let the bar unattended, a little bit of sadness was weighted her heart. She continued to watch him until he was nearing to where she stood.

"Hey Cloud, it's ok for tonight, we will wash the floor tomorrow. You help me a lot tonight, thanks."

He looked at her smiling face.

"You're welcome"

She hesitated before continuing "Will you... will you make me a favour?"

He stopped what he was doing with the chairs and arched an eyebrow at her.

"A favour? you mean?"

"A last dance... please?"

He was surprised to say the least, he watched her during all the evening dancing again and again, wasn't it enough for her? He noticed she had enjoyed herself even if he didn't like men who had tried to put their hands a little too low on her back... when it wasn't her backside.

"Why?"

Tifa's face faltered, why was he so clueless? But she recovered quickly.

"Because you spoiled me too much tonight by doing all the work, so I ask for more"

He chuckled and she smiled.

"Tifa, seriously, I don't know how to dance. Do you think your feet aren't bruised enough?"

She laughed at his reply.

"It's fine, come"

He really didn't know what to do, he hardly could say no to her but at the same time he could already visualize the up coming disaster... yeah it was a well known fact in his life that each time he was trying to do something right concerning Tifa, he failed. So dancing will surely result in a bruised Tifa and a guilty feeling for him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Tifa had put the music back in the bar and was now heading towards him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm doomed" he thought.

She took his hand gently, coaxing him towards the makeshift dance floor.

"I will show you, don't worry"

She almost wanted to laugh at the face he was making, a mixture of bewilderment and fear, of what she didn't know.

But still, she succeeded in convincing him so it was nice.

She placed his left hand on her right hip, took the other in hers and hooked her right arm around his shoulder.

"Here, when I take a step back you take a step forward"

She stepped back to illustrate what she just said. He followed.

He tried to concentrate on her words and his feet, but the closeness was disturbing him a lot more than what he wanted.

They made a few steps in a slow motion and when Tifa was satisfied with his work, she goes on :

"Good, now we 're going to spin at the same time. When I take a step back you make me turn a little." She turned a little in taking a step back and guided him so he would turn in the same direction.

They repeated the same steps several times but Cloud seemed to have difficulties to follow. He was almost losing his balance each time they were spinning.

"Sorry. You're making too big steps Tifa, I can't step forward enough"

"It's because you're not suppose to be that far away from me"

"I don't understand. You're the one who step too far away"

She laughs, he looks like a complaining child.

"Look, when we spin you're taking a step but you have to bring me back to you at the same time. Use your hand on my back for that".

He frowned, she could say he didn't really understand what she meant.

She did the same step but she purposefully stopped him when he was about to make his own.

"Bring me closer just before stepping forward"

She withdrew her hand that was on his shoulder to put it on his at her hip. She coaxed his hand more on her lower back so that he was really holding her.

"Closer" He brought her back a little.

"Closer" she said again, trying not to blush. He again closed a little the distance between them. And this time it seemed ok.

She smiled at him "See, it's better". Cloud had understand the little trick (if you can call that a trick) so he was confident that he wouldn't lose his balance and wouldn't end on the floor crashing the poor Tifa in the process.

They tried again : a step back from Tifa, then he was bringing her back, then spinning then a step forward from him, quite easy, isn't it?

Except that he putted too much force in bringing her back, which result in Tifa having her breath took away from her when she was all but flatten against his chest, her face inches from his neck.

In less that two seconds they were both as red as tomatoes.

"I'm sorry Tifa!" he said as he instantly took away his hand that was on her back.

She was in a daze, she hadn't expected that at all! She recovered when he began to step away from her.

"No, no, no, no!" She was yelling in her mind. She knew him too well, if she didn't do something now, he would just run away from her. She didn't want that. She waited all the night to have her "fairy tale moment" with him so there is no way she was going to let him fly away like that.

"It's ok! Cloud..." She took a long stride towards him, taking back his both hands, replacing them where they should be. He looked at her with wide eyes. She courageously planted a little kiss on his jaw "It's ok..." she murmured.

She was panicking when he didn't seem to move.

"You sure...?" He finally asked in his frozen state.

"Yeah..." She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Want to try it again?" he asked hesitantly. She noded.

Here they were again, taking some dance steps in the far corner of the Seventh Heaven.

They didn't speak but this time it was better, Tifa relaxed a bit seeing that the awkwardness has dissipated. She was finally able to enjoy their little time together.

"It's nice, what about going at a normal speed?" She asked. They were doing it in a slow motion from the beginning, can't really call that "dancing".

He was not at ease with the idea, "maybe it was here the beginning of the disaster?" he thought.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Cloud, relax a bit, it's just the two of us. I really wanted to dance with you but if you don't want to, it's okay... just tell me I'm going too far or something..."

He saw disappointment on her face and he didn't like that.

"No, Tifa, it's ok... let's try it"

"Thanks for giving in to my whims"

They smiled at each other.

They continued their dancing session, Tifa was careful with the speed she was setting, not too much or her partner will surely lose his steps. Surprisingly it went smoothly, they danced at a normal speed now, it seemed he didn't feel the need to look at his feet anymore.

"Good!" Tifa exulted in her head.

So they were looking at each other while dancing. Tifa feels like nothing would be able to break this sweet moment between them, not even a meteor launch at full speed on the planet or an upcoming apocalypse. No, now the world was at peace and they finally can enjoy life... or so she thought.

They were so lost in their own little world that none of them noticed they were dancing dangerously close to the tables and chairs that were left nearby.

The thing that finally ended the magic of the evening was indeed...a chair. A damn chair.

They were happily spinning when the chair abruptly stopped their motion. Tifa was brought to reality when her right hip collided with the chair after Cloud made her spin. And as if the chair was not enough, there was also a table.

Tifa made an _ouch_ sound and fell backward on the table, Cloud almost on her. He was able to hold himself on his lower arms in his fall so he wasn't crushing her.

But they were in an awkward position, she was lying down on her back on the table, one of her arm gripping tightly Cloud's shoulder in an attempt to not fall (which was useless), her right leg between his legs almost touching his crotch and his face breathing heavily in her neck.

She tried to move since her back was arched too much and it was painful.

This time her leg really touched his crotch.

"Mmmppphh" was his reply. She was mortified and wondered if that was a muffle hurtful cry or a muffle moan. A moan... from him... she wondered what it was like to ear him moan... a pleasure moan.

"Cloud? you're alright?" She didn't dare to move an inch.

"Mmh" was all he was able to say at the moment.

He lifted himself from the table with her still clinging onto his shoulder. She was again on her feet.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, he was beet red and she was sure she was not better than him.

"Tifa...you're ok?" his hand coming in contact with her right hip. He was looking at her with worry.

Sure the impact of her hip bone onto the wood of the chair was not a light one.

"A little hurtful I guess..."

He then was wrapping his arms around her, drawing her closer to him in an attempt to comfort her, his hand still cradling her hip.

"Ah, that was new!" she thought. He has the tendency to fly away each time the situation was awkward and since the guy wasn't known for his good communication, awkward situations were common between them.

"We got a little carried away, didn't we?" she said.

"Yeah, I should have noticed, sorry" he sighed "Can I do something to ease your pain?"

"Mmmh, what you are doing is fine" she cuddled a little further in his arms, she felt nice like that.

He smiled in her neck and putted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go upstairs, I think you have enough for tonight"

She chuckled, sure she has!

"Thanks for that last dance Cloud. It was...really nice to dance with you. You're not bad at all."

He was arching an eyebrow "Nice? not bad? Tifa, I'm the only one who accidentally slammed you onto a chair"

She laughed "But you didn't walk on my feet. You were more imaginative I guess."

He grimaced and she laughed more, she likes to tease him a little.

"Come on, I'm joking, silly!" she withdrew her arms that were against his chest to put them behind his neck and returned the kiss on the cheek with loving tenderness. Can he feel it? all her emotions held behind that kiss? She wishes he can...

As much as he wanted to stay like that, he couldn't, it was now 2 a.m, Tifa was hurt (who spoke about a disaster earlier?) and he was too sensitive to her touch, the previous little accident that involved her leg against his crotch, hadn't let him unfazed. He had to do something, first of all to take care of Tifa's bruises.

He broke their embrace, taking her arms from his neck and putting a kiss on her forehead.

Tifa switched off the music and the light as they were heading upstairs.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Chappy 2 very soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Dance**

 _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix._

 _Author note : Thank you to reviewers and followers! Again, read and review ;)_

 _Chappy 2 : I said that story was fluffy...and it's getting more and more fluffy! lol_

* * *

Arriving in front of Tifa's bedroom, he said :

"I'm going to take some cream in the bathroom, just wait a bit"

She nodded and waited on her bed for him to come back. She took off her shoes, her right foot was bluish and clearly swollen. That was worse than she had thought. She decided some cold water will be good for her foot and went to the bathroom. She found Cloud rummaging through the bathroom furniture.

"Ah Tifa, is there no more cream left? I can't find it"

"Did you look in the children's room? Denzel uses it quite often"

"Ah ok... but what are you doing here?"

"My foot needs cold water"

He looked at her foot and his eyes widened, just how many people walked on her feet? Maybe he wasn't the one that hurted her the most tonight!

He finally found the medicine on Denzel's night table. He returns in the bathroom and waits for her to finish her feet shower. She seems to not be able to lean on her right foot.

He arches an eyebrow at her "Need some help?"

"Herm...yeah..." she answered weakly.

He stood in front of her and lifted her in one swift move in the same way he was lifting Marlene. Both of his arms were under her backside, supporting her. She hold onto his shoulders and let him carried her back in her room.

She was now standing in her room with Cloud holding the cream tube in his hand.

"Show me your hip so that I can put some ointment on it before it becomes blue."

She turned her back to him, gathering her hair on her left shoulder.

"Help me with the dress..."

He realized what he had asked for and felt the heat on his cheeks, of course she had to take off her dress if he wanted to put ointment on her hip! He basically just asked her to take off her clothes...wasn't that a little inappropriate? But it was too late, it was for her health, so no turning back.

Since he had returned he promised himself to be more attentive to Tifa's well being. The girl was seen as strong-will, capable, physically unbreakable, happy and of course beautiful but the truth was she wasn't that happy, that capable, and she felt broken...because of him.

It was what she told him when he had come back or more precisely when he had asked her if she was ok with him coming back. They had spoke about all the things that were weighted their heart : his guilt towards Aeris, his giving up on living because of geostigma, his helplessness to ease the pain of Denzel, her concern about him, her feeling useless to help him, her confused and broken heart, his seemingly indifference.

Now those feelings were clearer between them, she knew he does care and that he does want to live here with her and the kids, she knew his guilty feelings from the past was, for a part, lifted, he knew she wasn't angry at him for leaving, he knew she was happy to have him back and more than anything he finally realized that this strong and wonderful woman needed him... as much as he needed her. So from now on he won't fail her.

"Tifa...maybe it's better if I let you do it yourself..."

"You said you would take care of me, didn't you?"

"Ahh yeah, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable by taking off your dress...with me... nearby..."

She internally smiled, he was always so caring, it could be easily seen with the kids but now little by little he was doing the same with her and she absolutely loves it.

"It's fine" she answered.

He gulped before slowly reaching for the zipper behind her neck that was holding the dress. It came undone easily, he placed his palms on her shoulders to glide the dress along her arms. He was standing close behind her, he breathed her scent, if he had summoned up enough courage he would have kiss her neck that was so close to his lips... but no... it wasn't the moment.

Tifa's heart beated faster when she felt his hands gliding along her shoulders and arms with delicacy until the dress fell around her feet. His hands seemed to linger on her upper arms and finally her lower arms where the warm sensation faded away.

He noticed the strange looking black bra matching black panties before he realized it was looking more like...

"A swimsuit?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah... I don't have black underwear... since the dress is not covering that much, I thought it would be more decent to wear a black swimsuit ..." is she really discussing about underwear with Cloud? plain weird or funny if she wasn't a little embarass right now.

"Oh..." was all he said.

She was spacing out until she felt his hands on her both hips, pushing her a little, she jumped.

"Lie down on the bed" he said, he noticed she was frozen in her spot, so he was trying to coax her gently to move.

In less than five minutes Cloud had told her, first, to take off her dress and second, to lie down on the bed... holly Gaïa, if taken out of context that kind of sentences in his mouth can be a huge turn on.

She obediently did as he said, she lay on her back.

"Can you take care of my foot first?" she asked.

He followed her and sat on the side of the bed. He nodded at her. He gently positioned her right foot on his lap and began to put the ointement on her abused foot. She winced a little at first so he tried to apply the minimum of pressure that was possible when spreading the cream. She soon relaxed, having faith in his careful touches. She closed her eyes and was dozing off a little.

She reopened her eyes when she felt him move off the bed.

"I think a bandage is needed" he said to her before taking his way to the bathroom. He returned two minutes later and finished his work with her foot by wrapping the bandage around it. She was now looking at him, she was really beginning to enjoy to be "the damsel in distress" or currently "the bruised damsel who need to be taken care of" and he was making a nice charming prince... not the kind of what people usually expect, he was not smiling, he was not eloquent, he was not shining... but he was caring, he was true to his heart, he was strong (when he wasn't loosing his confidence in himself), he was struggling so much with his past and his wounds both psychological and physical, that it wasn't possible for her to not have a soft spot for him. This whole mix was endearing for her. She just regreted she couldn't help him that much with his inner struggle. Instead of wishing the be a damsel maybe she should wish to be a fairy, a little bit of magical power will surely help, doesn't it?

He looked at her, she seemed in deep thoughts.

"I've finished with your feet, next your hip... Hey? Tifa? come back to earth with me." he said in a laughing tone. He didn't know what made her be so lost in thought but she sure had gone far away.

She locked her eyes on him as if she hadn't register what he said.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, sitting himself full on the bed and placing her foot out of his lap. He then lay on his elbow next to her, the cream tube again in his hand.

"I wish to be a fairy... so that my magic will erase all the misery of this world and alleviate the wounded hearts... " _your heart_ she added in her mind.

Utter silence followed her sentence, Cloud at a loss of words to answer such a statement, he understood was she meant but where did that come from so suddenly? Was her head spinning because of too much dancing? did she hurt her head?

Tifa realized what she said, speaking her silly inner thought out loud might be confusing for Cloud, and when she saw the face he was making, yes, definitely he thought she has lost her mind!

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking too much...ahah"

"Clearly... Marlene's fairy tale's books inspire you. The fairy Tifa...isn't it weird for a fairy to fight with her fists?" he teased her.

Ok, so she was the one in deep serious sad thoughts and he was the one making humour of it. It was usually the opposite.

She looked at him seemingly offended "Are you mocking me?" if the tiny smirk at the corner of his lips was any evidence, yes he was!

"I think I like better Tifa the barmaid" she didn't have time to answer because she felt his hands on her, her breath itched. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him and spooning her, the whole process earning him a cute squeak. Once she was lied on her left side as he wanted, he withdrew his arms and sat again. He began to treat her right hip. When Tifa felt the coolness of the cream on her hip she finally understood what he has done... but still... since when was he so tactile with her?

She went silent after that, letting him apply the cream and massage the area from her waist to her thigh just to be sure the injured spot was well covered.

"Done" he finally said, satisfy with his work.

She stirred and looked at him with tired eyes. "Thanks"

He lay down on one elbow next to her.

She rolled on her back smiling, but when she wanted to face him she winced, lying on her right side wasn't possible for her.

He noticed her little problem, like a few minutes ago he again hooked his arms around her waist to rolled her, first on him which cause some blushing, and finally on the other side of him so that she was now lying on her left side against him, his arms around her. She didn't move away from him, it was just perfect like that, she swears she would be asleep in less than two minutes... but she was cold in her bikini and would have preferred to be snuggling against him under the warm sheets. She unheartedly sat on the bed.

"Sorry but I'm a little cold" she said taking the blanket towards her.

"I'm gonna let you sleep then" he rose from his lying position and slowly kissed her cheek after whispering a _good night_ in her ear. With the same slowness she took a hold of his shirt, returning the kiss on his cheek then trailing towards his jaw.

Their eyes locked together, both of them trying to decipher the emotions held into the others. From both part it was a whirlwind of restrained emotions.

As usual Cloud didn't know what to do or what to say, why life was always so complicated for him?

She was the one to let loose a little of the restraint, and at last murmured the word her heart was screaming to say from the beginning : "Stay".

* * *

 _Chappy 3 very soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Dance**

 _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix._

 _Author note : See at the end of the chapter._

 _Chappy 3 : The peak of fluffy-ness lol Enjoy! Read and review. It's not the last chapter._

* * *

 _Previously :_

As usual Cloud didn't know what to do or what to say, why life was always so complicated for him? She was the one to let loose a little of the restraint, and at last murmured the word her heart was screaming to say from the beginning : "Stay".

* * *

Again he felt a gentle kiss on his jaw, a forearm brushing against his own, he closed his eyes enjoying the nice sensation. He opened them in shock when her kisses were on his neck, always gentle and, dare he says, sensual.

She didn't know what made her loose her restraint, maybe her mind was too tired to think of "what if" or "what may be" or "may happen". She just wanted to go with the flow, to let the mood of the moment leads the way.

He inhaled sharply before deciding to play along with her, his self control wasn't controlling anything anymore but his heart was. He leaned towards her, shyly mimicking her kisses : cheek, jaw and neck.

His kisses trailed along her neck to reach the beginning of her shoulder, where he soon realized a ticklish spot was. Her reaction was immediate, she made a _hyaa_ of surprise, tangled a hand in his hair and began to giggle. He insisted on kissing that spot a little more because well, he likes the way she was now pressing herself against him and more than anything else the way she was laughing hysterically. Between breathes she managed to say his name to make him stop.

He withdrew his head from her neck and looked at her : "I like to hear your laugh, it's been a while..."

She ruffled his hair "Silly chocobo head".

Since she now was holding him, he let his arms rest around her waist, holding her as well.

"So...?" she was expecting an answer here.

He looked at her with round blue eyes not knowing if it was alright to blatantly say that yes he wanted to stay with her, to kiss her on her neck, to fall asleep next to her. What else was underlying behind that one word she said? _stay_... it could means so much things, so much more...

"So... you're ok if... I stay here tonight?" he asked.

Her only answer was an affirmative _hmm_ accompanied by another kiss on his jaw and a tightening hold of him. She soon rested her head on his shoulder, feeling relax in his arms and waiting for a reaction from his part but Cloud was Cloud so she had to elaborate further.

"I'm tired but I don't want to stay alone" she clarified "Sometimes a girl needs warmth and comfort you know. Tonight I need warmth, preferably yours and comfort... preferably yours".

"Preferably mine? it's nice because I'm the only human being here with you." he chuckled.

She smiled as she tried to push him on his back but he didn't let her.

"Wait Tifa, I'm going to change, I'm not sleeping like that" he gestured at his clothes, a bartender white shirt unbuttoned around the neck with a black waistcoat and a black pants.

"You really don't like tight clothes, but you look nice like that." Another kiss and she continued "I can do something with that..." She tentatively reached a button and untied it.

Again she didn't know what possess her to behave with such boldness.

With every minutes passing by it seems the situation was getting out of hands for Cloud... with a sensuality he kind of likes.

He gulped when he felt her hands brushing lightly on his chest to untie a button then another one and to keep going lower at the next one. His waistcoat was totally unbuttoned, his shirt was next to follow. He half closed his eyes. His breath stopped dead with the last button when she brushed her fingers against his abs just above his belt.

He instinctively caught her hands because she was too close to his lower part. He felt at the same time exhausted (from a whole day of deliveries and a whole evening of bartending) and turned on by the slightest touches. His body seemed to hesitate between collapsing of exhaustion and staying focus on the physical pleasure.

He wasn't able to speak in the state he was, he just kept a death grip on her hands, breathing erratically against her neck. Did she decide to drive him crazy? Because she was on the right way.

Tifa smiled at him sweetly, enjoying the sight of a half undress Cloud, even if he seemed frozen.

"Can I have my hands back?" she asked planting a kiss on his cheek.

He furiously flushed when he refocused his eyes on her, he had been lost in the moment. He just let her hands fall automatically and soon felt her palms slide on his shoulders to take off the shirt completely, his eyes still locked with hers.

She was pleased with her work.

"That's better. Let's sleep now... or would you like me to help you with your pants?" she teased.

"No, no! it's fine!" he quickly answered, backing away from her.

Holy Gaïa, it was already too much for him! He was embarrassed, his heart was racing too fast, his mind unable to think, and he didn't know what to do ( _again!_ a little voice screamed in his mind).

She was surprised by his reaction. She made a face, it was even offending, did he not enjoy it?

Tifa's heart sank, maybe she was the only one enjoying it? maybe he was just letting her do as she wanted just to be nice? Suddenly, all her insecurities seemed to come back.

"I was just joking, sorry" she went to the head of the bed and began to tuck herself under the blanket. He noticed her sudden change of mood, she nonetheless patted the place next to her indicating him to come next to her. He complied without a word and lay under the sheets on the other side of the bed.

"Can you switch off the light please?"

"Yeah..." He extended his arm towards the lamp on her bed table.

"Good night Cloud"

"Night Tifa"

They were both lying on their back. Cloud was sensing an unease after her reaction, he visibly had upset her. Sure, backing away from her as if her hands were poisonous wasn't smart. But he was scared, scared of the quickly escalated touches, he didn't know how to handle that. He still had to do something to made her understand that he hadn't rejected her, because it was what it looks like. Gathering what was left of his courage, he tried to make amends to her :

"You can come closer if it's more comfortable for you... for your bruises I mean..."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No, it's nice, and you said you needed comfort... so..." Cloud always seems to have difficulties with words. There was usually one million lightyears between what he says and what he thinks, to his utter dismay.

 _I love it, to be with you like that..._ was what his mind wanted to say.

"Oh really? I thought I was scaring you away just now." She nonetheless came closer to him, trying to find back the comfortable snuggling position she had earlier against his side.

"Ah well... maybe a little... I'm not used to that kind of... intimacy." He still put his arm around her and was glad to feel her body next to him.

"You... you don't like it?" her voice was hesitant.

Unable to speak because of the growing lump in his throat, due to her perceivable uneasiness and fear (it was rare to sense fear coming from her), he just tightened his hold around her shoulder, turned his head to kiss softly her forehead, and drew little circles on her hip with his hand. He breathed in her scent deeply to calm his nerves. She was all he needed and he wasn't even able to made her understand that, how clumsy can he be?

Tifa on the other hand didn't know what to think of his behaviour, first he was running away from her and now he seems to not want to let her go. After several minutes of confusion, she found his eyes, they were sad.

"Cloud? what's wrong?"

Again he took a deep breath "Nothing... nothing Tifa... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she was worried now.

"For being stupid, for always making you worry and...sad... when I just want to make you happy" his voice almost cracked.

She instinctively put her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her.

"I'm happy when I'm with you, silly" she kissed his cheek for more emphasis.

He was now holding her in a death grip with both arms.

She was playing with the hair at the base of his neck in an attempt to soothe him of what kind of inner struggle he was in. But she wanted to understand what was all about :

"You didn't answer, do you like to be with me in that way?"

"You told me once words aren't the only way to express one's feelings, it's what I'm trying to do... what more can I do?" his grip around her tightened again.

She smiled, so that was his problem, to express his feelings? she felt relieved because she was almost waiting for bad news like geostigma return or something like that.

"Mmh, a lot of things in fact..."

"Like?"

"Like what a man do when he really likes a girl..." she was trying to lighten the mood because you can count on Cloud to take things with too much seriousness.

"And if the girl is too good for the man, what happens?"

She wanted to sighed, so that was the real problem!

"Who can claim who is too good for who? I think he shouldn't give a damn, really!" she almost shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." she answered firmly.

He looked very serious for one minute before returning to his kisses, to her confusion at first until she realized the difference. He was taking his time, savouring each parcel of the skin of her cheek, and little by little heading for her mouth.

He shyly kissed the corner of her mouth as if asking permission, but she didn't move an inch, letting him having his way as he pleased, and pleased he was.

Holly Gaïa, nothing can describe the feeling of utter satisfaction he felt when his lips finally found hers. Another wave of satisfaction washed over him when she gladly reciprocated the kiss.

It was slow, it was sweet, it was the definition of what the word _caring_ means.

It seems that, at last, a bright sun was allowed to shine upon his life, their life.

* * *

 _Author note : the funny thing is that I know nothing about dancing and I don't know how I came up with this idea!_

 _Note about my feelings about post ACC : I see two hypothesis for the development of the relationships between Cloud and Tifa : 1) one of them will eventually snap because of too much bottled emotions, a lot of fic explored the idea, either Cloud being jealous or Tifa taking drastic measure in order to have him. I love those fic :)_

 _2) the bottle of emotions will not explode but will release the pressure slowly, little by little there will be less and less guilt, shyness, restraint, frustration and all the pieces of the puzzle will finally fall in their right places._

 _For this fic, I choose the hypothesis 2)_

 _I hope the slow rhythm of it is not boring and that Cloud and Tifa are not too OOC in their behaviour._

 _Chappy 4 soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Dance 4**

 _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix._

* * *

Tifa savoured the moment, at last they were able to express their feelings without worries of what problem tomorrow will bring. A semblance of normality was more than welcome.

When the need of air was finally strong enough to break their kiss, Tifa watched him in the eyes and made the most beautiful smile she could muster. It seems to her she had waited hundred years for that, but it was worth it, she always knew he was worth it.

She squeezed him in a tight hug, snuggling her face in the crook of his neck. The word happiness seems not strong enough to describe her feelings right now.

Cloud for his part was fervently returning the tight hug, smiling in her hair, and letting his fingers stroke gently her back.

A couple of sloppy kisses latter and they resigned themselves to really rest and to fall asleep.

* * *

A month and a half later, Tifa announced the second event "Drink and Dance" at Seventh Heaven. Flyers were stuck everywhere in the bar just to be sure every customers would see it.

She was in a good mood today, no in fact it's been a month and a half that she was always in a good mood. Her relationship with Cloud has finally turned into something enjoyable, no more insecurities, no more lack of communication, no more cowardice from both part, no more things left unsaid. She was still in awe at how it has been easy after that night where she had danced too much and bruised herself. After that night of kisses, and only kisses, she had wondered how it will turn. Will he be scared to go on? Will he really want to go on? Will he have second thoughts?

She had her answer the next morning when she found a little handwriting note by her bed from him, there was no love declaration just a reassurance that last night wasn't a dream, he just told her to be careful with her feet, to not exert herself too much and that he will be here early tonight to help her if she needed him. Simple and sweet, just like him.

But above all the next evening was the best, she was cleaning the bar which hasn't opened, the children were with Barret, and when he pushed the door of Seventh Heaven he had gone directly to her, capturing her eyes and soon her lips. That kiss was the one that said it all.

He had smiled at her saying "I'm back" and she had answered "Welcome back home Cloud". And what followed was even better. They both knew it was a rare night where they could be all alone and they definitely took the opportunity to express their love in a more primal way this time.

Tifa was blushing each time she remembered that night, Cloud, even not experienced in this field, had been so attentive with her, so disarming in his wish to do things right that it had been heaven from the very beginning to the next morning. Next morning where she woke up in his arms, just as it was in her most beautiful dream, and last but not least when he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend from now on. Silly question of course, to which she answered with a yes and a searing kiss.

In appearance nothing had changed, he was still doing his deliveries, sometimes far away, she was still tending the bar with the help of the kids sometimes. Speaking of the kids none of them noticed anything. Their two keepers were discreet with their new found happiness.

* * *

Tifa stopped her daydreaming about that heated night and refocused on the present.

She was ready for the night, again wearing her black dress. Like the first event Cloud was here to help at the bar, she promised she will be more present behind the bar with him. And curiously this time she didn't have the intention to dance with her customers.

She was delimiting the part that will become a dance floor when he came in, dressed in a more comfortable pants and shirt than last time. Tifa smiled at him.

"I think we are ready"

"Good, twenty minutes before opening" he said watching at the clock.

Tifa closed the distance between them and after being sure the kids were upstairs, planted a kiss on his lips.

"What about the first dance this time?"

"What?" He looked confused

"Yes, you said we had twenty minutes left"

He smiled at her and went for another kiss. She moaned trying to push him away a little.

"Please..."

"Ok, just don't complain if I walk on your feet. I think I forgot what you learned me last time"

"Don't worry, let's go slowly"

They danced like they had done a month and a half ago. Cloud followed her well even with his seemingly forgotten lesson. It was better, the proximity now no more a problem, it seemed natural.

It took no time for them to be lost again in their own little world, they didn't notice the audience they had. It was only when they stopped that they heard some applause coming from the bottom of the stairs where Marlene was watching them with delight.

"Whaou! I didn't know you could dance like that! It's awesome, it's like in my fairy tale's book where the prince and the princess dance together at the end of the story!"

Tifa was laughing and Cloud was just a little embarrassed but pleased nonetheless.

* * *

 _And Marlene is right this is how a story must end. :)_

 _Thanks for reading my silly fic and thanks to the reviewers!_


End file.
